


Exactly What You Need

by loveisme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Hotel Sex, M/M, PR Lando, racing driver carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisme/pseuds/loveisme
Summary: 'He needs Carlos and he's not sure if that's on the table or not but there is only one way to find out.'Lando is Carlos' PR and after a bad race things unexpectedly get sexy.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 25





	Exactly What You Need

The first time they have sex is a complete surprise. 

Carlos had a shit race and Lando was the chosen one to go get him. Mostly because he is his assistant and most familiar with him besides his cousin. But even Caco, said he didn't want to deal with Carlos. Lando doesn't want to deal with the press so he is pretty pissed when he knocks. There isn't an answer but the door isn't locked so he opens it and walks in to find Carlos pacing back and forth in the small room. 

"So, I know you've had a shit race but just ignoring your press stuff isn't helping much. They're on me to get you out there and I've assured the press who is still waiting that you'll be there in ten minutes." He stands with one hip popped out and his arms crossed just staring Carlos down. Carlos finally stops pacing and looks at Lando. 

"I am not in the mood." Carlos says curtly. 

"Well neither am I." Lando would usually back down a little but he has had a rough week and would rather not even be at this race. "Look, what do I have to do to get you out there?"

Carlos laughs. "You have no clue what." He moves to sit on the little table, one leg dangling while the other touches the floor, turned just a little towards Lando. 

"Well, it's literally my job to give you what you need. So tell me what it is. What can I do so you'll go out there?" Carlos shakes his head. "Oh, come on Carlos, there must be something. Anything! I'm not leaving this room without you. The press will eat me alive. So, I'll ask again, what is it you need?" 

Lando doesn't realize the weight of his words and soon finds himself backed against the door. Carlos is hovering close, one hand on Lando's hip the other in his hair. Lando can feel Carlos' breath on his neck and then Carlos kisses there. Lando's breath hitches. Lando didn't know Carlos needed this, hell, Lando didn't know wanted this but his body is responding and Lando can't deny that Carlos is attractive. 

"Are you still sure you will give me what I need?" Carlos breathes in Lando's ear and his breath is hot, his voice low. 

"Yes." It's a simple answer. Lando's not sure he's capable of much more honestly, he's hyper focused on Carlos' hand on his hip and warm breath on his neck. 

"Tell me to stop and I will." Carlos pulls back to look at Lando with dark, wanting eyes. Lando says nothing, just relaxes against the door and Carlos takes that as his cue. 

His lips are on Lando's and it's a hungry kiss. Carlos must have been needing this for a while. Lando moves one arm to Carlos' bicep and the other to his neck as he pulls Lando closer by his hip. Lando feels his tongue and his lips part willingly. Lando's stomach twists when he feels Carlos' tongue against his. He pulls Carlos closer and when their bodies come together he feels how hard Carlos is. Lando moves against him and earns a strangled moan and then there's a knock on the door. Carlos doesn't move from Lando, only pushes him against the door further. 

"Yes? Just need another minute." Lando says barely able to catch his breath and Carlos hasn't stopped, still kissing down his neck. 

"The press is getting more and more agitated. Are you coming?" It's Caco and Lando prays he doesn't just open the door like he's accustom to doing. He would find it difficult anyway with him pushed against it. Lando pulls Carlos' face up with raised eyebrows asking. Carlos just nods and returns his lips to Lando's neck giving a little bite. 

"Yes, just, one more minute." Lando gets out and Caco doesn't say anything else but they hear his footsteps retreat. 

Carlos makes his way back to Lando's lips and kisses them again, one last, long time. When he pulls away his hands stay in place and he smirks. He kisses Lando's forehead before he lets him go and moves around in his room to grab his cap and jacket. Lando steps away from the door and composes himself. Carlos comes close to him again and Lando thinks he might kiss him once more but he just brushes against him, opens the door and walks out leaving Lando to follow. 

Lando doesn't see Carlos after his press duties are finished. He almost disappears once they're back in the hospitality and Lando reasons he probably has a debrief to attend. He gets a ride back with the rest of the press team and when he gets back to the hotel Lando can't wait to shower. He lets the warm water flow over him and wash away the day. He thinks back to Carlos' kisses and he can almost still feel his body on him. His hands holding his hip, his lips on his neck. Lando shakes his head and grabs the shampoo working it into a lather. He finishes his shower a little while later and wraps himself in the fluffy, white towel. 

Lando rummages through his bag to find some sleeping joggers and a t-shirt then climbs in bed. He pulls his phone out and sees a text from Carlos. It's a simple, _are you up? we should talk._ Lando's not sure he should entertain that but he would like to maybe talk, maybe see if Carlos is up for more kisses. He shakes his head to clear those thoughts but texts back. _i can come if you still want_ and immediately Carlos answers _yes_. Lando grabs a hoodie, slips on sandals then he's out the door. 

Carlos' room is one floor down and he finds he's nervously anticipating the arrival in the elevator. Lando's not worried about people seeing him because it's common for him and Carlos to talk after they get back from the track. Lando knocks twice and it doesn't take Carlos long to open the door. He walks in and takes a look around. It's not exactly tidy but not as bad as it could be either. 

When Lando turns around to look at Carlos he's already so close to him. "Talk?" Lando says. He could actually forgo talking but that's why he came here, sort of. Carlos takes his hand and moves them to sit on the bed. "So today was . . . " Lando starts hoping Carlos will finish and he does. 

"You asked what I needed and what I needed was to kiss you. I needed it then. I need it right now, if you would like." Carlos looks a little embarrassed but Lando knows better. 

Lando decides talking can wait if Carlos would like to kiss him some more and anyway Carlos' hand is on Lando's thigh so he can't concentrate. Lando leans up and kisses Carlos first and he responds by pulling Lando to straddle him. Carlos moves them up the bed so his back is resting on the headboard and Lando settles on his lap. As they kiss, Carlos hands are everywhere on Lando's body and when they slide under his hoodie and pushes it up, he literally whines. Lando's not proud of it but he feels Carlos smile into their kiss and knows that's a good sign. Carlos pulls the hoodie off and Lando is eager to get Carlos' top off too. When their skin connects they both need a minute before they resume kissing. 

Lando isn't sure when but he has started grinding on Carlos and it's only when he lets out a low moan Lando realizes exactly how turned on he is. He needs Carlos and he's not sure if that's on the table or not but there is only one way to find out. Lando moves his hands down his chest, over his amazing abs and starts to work on Carlos' pants. He lifts his ass off the bed to help Lando and he takes advantage by grabbing his boxers too. Everything comes down and Carlos' manhood is left exposed. Lando is definitely not complaining about what he sees. Lando immediately takes Carlos in his hand and starts pumping a slow pace.

Carlos' head falls back to the headboard when Lando moves himself off his thighs and scoots down until he can feel breath. Lando looks up into his eyes as he licks the precum from the head then takes it in his lips for the first time. Carlos swears in Spanish and his breath quickens. Lando continues to work Carlos into a frenzy and when he can't stand it any longer Carlos pulls him up into a kiss and flips them. Lando is on his back and he giggles at how easy that was for Carlos. Carlos pulls Lando's joggers down quickly and Carlos' hand goes to his aching hard on. "Already so hard." 

He works Lando a bit and he was already a moaning mess but now Lando's writhing beneath him and he can only get out a small, "Carlos. Please." He kisses up Lando's stomach to his chest and neck then lips. 

Carlos pulls back and hovers over him. "You are sure?" 

And Lando can't believe he has the audacity to ask that now. "Fuck, yes. Please Carlos. Need you." His words are coming out very punctuated and he is going to lose his mind if Carlos doesn't hurry. 

"Hmm, so needy?" He asks and when Lando nods he feels Carlos' fingers against him. They begin to work him open and Lando isn't even sure when Carlos got the lube but it feels amazing so he won't think too hard about it. When he's worked up enough Carlos leans in to kiss Lando again. It's long and drawn out. Carlos' lips are so plump and soft and Lando thinks he could kiss them forever. Carlos pulls back and looks into Lando's green eyes. "If you tell me to stop, I will." 

"Carlos!" Lando yells and Carlos is pushing in him that moment. Lando lets out a completely different yell and it's heaven. Carlos eases himself further into Lando's tightness and Lando hasn't been this full in a long time. Maybe ever. Carlos is taking his time however and that's not how Lando needs him. "Carlos, I won't break. Fuck me." 

He laughs a little and leans in so their lips are close. "I won't break you. Not tonight." He kisses Lando as he picks up his pace. It's quick and dirty and Lando is purely blissed out.

It doesn't take either of them long before they're reaching their high. Lando doesn't even care that he's made a mess on his own stomach. The feeling of Carlos inside him as he cums is euphoric. Carlos pulls him up into a kiss and as he lays them down on the bed the kisses get slower. Carlos pulls the covers from under the pillows then pulls Lando under them. He wraps his arm around Lando and places his hand on his chest. Lando wraps his arm around Carlos' and laces their fingers together. Carlos is kissing Lando's back and shoulder and it's too sweet for what they just did. "Sleep now, Lando. We have an early flight." Carlos says as he brings his legs closer. Lando wants to protest, to say they need to talk, but he is so relaxed and feels so safe there that he just can't. Lando falls into a dreamless sleep and when he wakes up the next morning to sneak out while Carlos is still asleep, he can't deny it's the best sleep he has had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel silly always saying it, but yeah, this is fiction.   
> I wrote it, barely reread it. I know there are mistakes.   
> I apologize.
> 
> I can't believe it's freaking December already. One race left with Lando and Carlos.   
> Soy lago. 
> 
> Be kind to each other lovelies <3


End file.
